BeastboyXTerra I'd do anything for you XxSongficxX
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: A/N: I got to thinking what if Beastboy joined Slade just to be with Terra and sacrificed his life, his once friends and his home all to be with her and what if they did it together? And destroyed the Titans starting with Robin...And had no regrets...?


A/N: I got to thinking what if Beastboy joined Slade just to be with Terra and sacrificed his life, his once friends and his home all to be with her and what if they did it together? And destroyed the Titans starting with Robin...And had no regrets.

Main song -I'd Do Anything For You- belongs to: Foster the people and the secondary song -Song of death- belongs to Valhalla

I own nothing and all rights go to respectful owners I only own the plot and what takes place.

Please no flames just because you hate TerraXBeastboy or you hate Terra in general, because bashing on story for hating a fictional character, a non-real character is just a waste of time if you don't the Terra or the couple BeastboyXTerra I suggest clicking or pressing the backspace key. Please read and review the story and tell me the parts you did or didn't like, and I know Beastboy IS SERIOUSLY OUT OF CHARACTER but in order for this songfic to work I had to make him so angry and heartbroken enough to betray his friends and give up everything just to be with Terra and yeah I know that

The song I choose is happy a cheery for the dark songfic this is but that is just what makes the story unique and gives it character so enjoy! Think of it as a sadistic and happy love romance between two spirits looking for love and having to give everything up to be with each other because it was the only way.

_**"Your friends are being annihilated as we speak." Slade spoke with malice to the agony filled green changeling.**_

_**"LIAR! TERRA WOULD NEVER-"**_

_**"Beastboy...it's the truth..." Terra said her voice soft and filled with regret.**_

_**Beastboy turned to look behind him and then turned fully around his face filled with sorrow and his heart breaking in two. "Terra...Why?" Was all he could say his voice quivering as he asked.**_

_**"Because you could never give her what she needs." Slade answered calmly for Beastboy even though the question was clearly for Terra.**_

_**With that out of no where Beastboy screamed and turned into a Tiger and lunged at Slade a short battle broke out but Beastboy felled to the sting of a lazar gun. "Nugh!" He said shivering on the ground only to hear Terra say. "NO I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!"**_

_**Only to hear Slade reply," Dear child, you have no friends.."**_

_**'YES SHE DOES!' Beastboy thought as he gained his sense and transformed into a grizzly and began furiously swiping at Slade, whist Terra ran off deeper into the gall of mirrors.**_

_**Terra stopped at the mirrors looking at her shameful face and then collapsed on her legs with a sob. "Beastboy...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen..." She then heard footsteps and looked up to Beastboy before her.**_

_**"Then WHY did you let it happen?" Beastboy asked pure rage filled his eyes.**_

_**"I don't know okay? I don't know! Slade he helped me, save me from myself...he said I owed him but-" Terra was cut off by Beasyboy's hurt voice. "So it was all a GAME? You were just pretending?"**_

_**"NO!" Terra cried softly. Walking towards Beastboy reaching out to him," You'd said you'd be my friend no matter what remember?"**_

Beastboy flinched away from her touch and couldn't answer her, he was feeling betrayed and hatred yet he still loved Terra with all his hurt however Slade once again got bored with the show and barged in.

"Come Terra, let us not waste any more time with the green one, if I know the Titans they have probably escaped from my Slade bots, I require you to take them down." Slade said waiting for Terra.

Beastboy watched as Slade turned towards him, Beastboy shook and thought of all the great times with Terra and how they had somehow fallen in love. After all his years with the Titans he never thought he'd have to make a real stand, get in the way, never thought he'd have to make his own decisions by himself before. He had always listened Robin's plans and followed his orders he felt his body tremble with anger, but not for Slade or Terra but anger at himself all these years he had been standing under the shadow of Robin and now he was paying the price by not leaving to find Terra when he could have had the chance! All because of Robin eh told them to wait and she might come back WELL NO WHAT ROBIN? BOY WONDER LOOK WHERE IT HAS GOTTEN US YOU FAILED! YOU FAILED ME AND TERRA BUT NOT ONLY THAT YOU'VE FAILED YOURSELF!

"What is the plan?"

Slade seemed shocked to hear such hate coming from Beastboy's words he was taken aback and caught off guard.

But more so Terra was trembling just what was Beastboy getting at?

"You can share your plans with me...I...I want to come and be with Terra..." Beastboy's soft voice grew louder and more sure every word that passed through his lips.

Slade, smiled deviously, under the cover of his mask. He was going to get two apprentices out of one major plan. He indeed loved this offer yes, he would have the Earth Shifter Terra and the Animal shifter Beastboy at his side so we can be rid of those wretched Titans. "Are you saying you'd like to be my second apprentice, is that what you are asking?" He asked, his voice filled with malice but amusement. "I'm absolutely dying with delight from the offer you have proposed, Garfield Logan."

"Yes, because I love Terra more then being a Titan and if I cannot be a Titan and still have her love then I'd rather not be a Titan at all!" Beastboy spat, anger swelling inside him like a dam and the water was threatening to burst through the thin concrete wall. "I won't turn away, I'll do anything you say Slade...just to be with Terra!" He seemed not to care as Slade had called him by his true name he didn't care at this point.

Terra stood too shocked to say anything as she watched Beastboy the one she loved so much, the one she heart and betrayed sacrifice everything, his friends, his home just to stand by her side. "Beastboy you don't have too.." She began but Beastboy gave her a death glare that could kill.

~~~~~~Never wanna stand up for myself

Never wanna get in the way, I said it

I don't know what the plan is,

But you can share with me, 'cause I'll

Be listening here,

To everything you say, I won't turn away

And I will listen, open up my heart and

I must say that I love you, so~~~~~~~~

"No, Terra I've fallen in love with you and you are the best love I've ever had I'm not about to let you go and if I must give everything up to be with you I shall! I shall turn against everything I've ever known and fight at your side.

~~~~~~~~Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slade smirked and then began, Terra and Beastboy, do you promise to serve me and only me?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise to obey my every command, least you fail and be punished severely for it?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise to destroy the Teen Titans?"

Beastboy and Terra smiled holding hand their eyes filled with hate, bitterness, betrayal and utter disappointment but glee from the mere thought of crushing the one that had caused this to happen. The answered, the surest they've ever been in their lives," We thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Terra was going one on one with Robin she had managed to break the Titans up and with no way for Robin to get away or for him to call the other Titans he'd have no choice but to fight to the death. "Where is Beastboy? What have you done to him?" Robin barked at Terra viciously his voice filled with threats.

"Nothing!" Terra cackled and threw yet another boulder down at the Teen Titan's leader. "I haven't done anything to Beastboy in fact he is quite ALRIGHT!" She giggled with no mercy or regret to be found. "Your threats are dull, I haven't hurt Beastboy if that is what you are asking."

Robin barely managed to dodge the boulder and he narrowed his eyes and a look of pure hatred plastered itself onto the features of his face. "Then where is he?" Robin shouted.

"DUDE CHECK RIGHT ABOVE YOU!"

"What the-?" Robin had hardly now time to doge as Beastboy came down with a forceful kick that could shatter bones, he kicked up some dust and it cleared. "Beastboy what are you trying to pull?" He asked shocked, clearly thrown of guard.

"What AM I TRYING TO PULL!" Beastboy scoffed as his eyes flashed red with flaming hate for a second before returning emerald. "Well let me see...trying to pull a murder off that is what I'm going to kill you! And you want to know why Boy wonder?" He hissed and came at Robin again throwing a punch which landed smack in the middle of Robin's stomach and forced him back and slammed him into the wall. "BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You gave me no choice but to betray you! Ever since I came on the Team nothing but bad things have been happening to me! And it is all because of you and the Titans! You always treated me like SOME WORTHLESS KID! YOU ALWAYS YELLED AT ME WHEN I SCREWED UP! YOU TEASED ME AND ALWAYS SHOWED ME UP IN EVERYTHING! I'M THROUGH! I'M SICK TO MY STOMACH! I WILL NOT LIVE UNDER YOUR SHADOW ANYMORE!" He panted after he had beaten Robin to the ground, he was he was still alive and too weak to fight back. "I hate you Robin, I've hated you ever since the day Terra ran away I hated you the moment I found it was your fault and we could have prevented Terra from joining with Slade! If we had went after Terra all this could have been avoided BUT NO! You told me to stay and I always thought you were great and you knew what you were doing but Terra had us all fooled and now look who is the FOLL NOW ROBIN! YOU ARE! You were to foolish to send out a search party for Terra! I always THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! SO I STAYED AND WAITED FOR TERRA AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAS HAPPENED! YOU'VE LOST TWO BEST FRIENDS AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Tears of betrayal and pure agony filled Beastboy's eyes and he held his hand in a fist holding Robin up by his collar about to deliver the final blow to his ex-leader. "I thought you knew what you were doing?" He yelled in Robin's face again.

"So...did I..." Robin mumbled weakly and the last thing he saw was Beastboy's fist coming in contact with his face...then nothing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beastboy got up and threw Robin's limp body aside, every battled he face was for her, Terra. It was now a strange con confusing life he had began but it was what Terra had decided, he gave his fate into her hands. She could tell him and order him to kill, and he would. He'd smile when she spoke even if they were words filled with darkness, all the time he was hoping for love and he found it in the depths of evil. Heh, who knew he belonged here he thought he was a hero, well he thought wrong! He had been evil since day one since he got his powers since the day his parents died, since the day he got kicked off the doom patrol since the day he meet the Titans from the day he lost his affections for Raven and Starfire ever since today...his fate had been set in the very core of the earth Terra bent to her bidding, he was born to be evil, to follow her commands and to follow her until their dying days. Born to be evil...born to be evil...

~Every day is a battle I face

Strange life I live but its what you've decided

I'll give it all into your hands,

Do what you will with me, and oh

I'll smile when you speak

Remember all those times I was hoping for something

And shaking my head from all I have done

But you never left me~

Beastboy laughed softly then louder and louder until his laugh was haunted he shook his head laughing so hard he was crying. Finally after all this time he had beaten Robin and took care of him for good! Never again would Robin treat him like a child!

Terra floated down from the boulder and landed next to Beastboy and wiped his tears and kissed in thrilling delight, one Titan down three to go.

Beastboy had indeed fallen in love but it was better this time then ever before! It was better this time then any loves he had ever known.

~~~Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known~~~

Now it was time for Starfire's downfall how the pretty read head would be practically begging for them to end her life after they showed her the deceased body of her true love. It was the perfect way to show the stupid girl that life could burn and break! And death was possible!

Terra went first Beastboy lingering in the Shadows holding Robin's dead boy by his cape, waiting Terra's signal to come out to break Starfire's heart for good.

"Ex-friend Terra, where is Beastboy?" Starfire cried out, the were in a shadowy maze of some sort created by Slade. "Where are the rest of my friends and ex-friend Terra why did you wish to cause the harm to us? Why can we not be called the friends again!" Starfire pleaded. "Please have you caused the harm to friend Beastboy?"

Terra chuckled and shook her head. "Poor sweet innocent Starfire, you know you were a great friend, I was close to Beastboy, you and Cyborg before I joined with Slade. I'm still as close as ever to Beastboy since he joined with me..." She watched as she stood on her rock Starfire gasp and wail.

"NO! Beastboy would never cause the harm to his friends, not like you who is evil and cruel to the ones you need to bring the joy too!" Starfire cried to her looking at the former Titan in pure denial.

"Ah but it is true, oh and we also picked you up a little present, a dead little bird, hope you enjoy it." Terra's signal had came.

Beastboy came out of the shadows and chucked Robin's bloodied body to the unmoving Starfire.

"ROBIN!" Starfire wailed and threw herself upon him and held him in her arms. "Friend Robin! You must to wake! They say you have been taken by a dead little bird!" She shook Robin but he did not stir. "R-Robin?...Robin? ROBIIIIIIIIIN!" She screeched but no matter what she did Robin simply would not wake.

"Don't you get it, stupid." Beastboy sneered," We never said he was taken by a dead little bird! We mean his is dead! No matter what you do he will never wake up! He will never talk to you again or hug you again! He won't came back and won't answer you!" Beastboy slapped Starfire across her cheek. " He'll never wake up!" He hissed.

Starfire just sobbed not bothering to answer Beastboy as she cradled Robin's limp body in her arms. "Oh please Robin please do not be what they call the dead, please let you to be the awake." But her hope had shattered and she finally understood that Robin was gone. She set Robin gentle down and on the cold ground and stood up and her eyes turned a bright green and green energy surrounded her hands. "WHICH ONE OF YOU CAUSED ROBIN TO BE WITH THE DEAD?" She screeched.

"I did Star, and I don't regret it!" Beastboy answered calmly. " I hated you Star, I hated how sweet you'd always be, how you'd try to cheer me up when all I asked was to be alone, I hated how you knew next to nothing and how everyone had to explain the world to you!"

"WHAT BUT WHY-" But those were her last words for Terra and thrown a rock about the size of a bullet squarely into Starfire's chest and she toppled over and her hand landed in Robin's hand. She had died before she had hit the ground.

"Two down...two to go." Terra and Beastboy said frostily as they went off into the night looking for a certain have human half robot.

Terra knew then that she could rely on Beastboy.

And Beastboy knew he could rely on Terra, he knew he would give himself up to her and do anything for her, his gloves were stained with blood, blood from a killing, blood from Robin.

~Give it up for you, I would give it up for you

I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you~

Soon they caught up with Cyborg and the battle was short and boring, the Cyborg had hardly fought back, he was too shocked and filled with sorrow to fight back. He just couldn't believe BB had left them just for love and soon it too was over for the Cyborg he was crushed and discarded.

"Three Titans...one too go, ready or not Raven, it's time for the final show." They whispered softly singing in the night.

~~~Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known~~~

Raven was cornered black aura surrounding her, flames dancing around her as she found the bodies of Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all dead. And she had collapsed letting her emotions run haywire and things exploded around her. When she had found out it was Terra and Beastboy who killed them she wailed in despair and wondered why, why would Beastboy of all people betray them, let alone be the one to help Terra kill them all. Beastboy had killed Robin, Terra killed Starfire, Beastboy and Terra both destroyed Cyborg and now they were dancing around Raven and softly singing a lullaby of death to her taunting her, they had already broken her why not kill her now.

"Cold... Cold... Beastial Frost...Hunger..." Terra sang softly but with pure malice joy.

" Death... Everyone Is Dead Of A Plague...Night... Gloom...

The Moon High Above...In Darkness..." Chanted Beastboy doing a tango with Terra around the broken Raven.

"There're Heard The Moaning Of The Wind...Rocks And Woods Are Frozen To Death...

The Wind In The Sky ...Severs The Clouds...The Snowstorm... The Snow Covers

Everything Around... The Blackening Moon..." Came Terra's demonic angel like voice.

"The Ravens Fly High In The Nebular Sky...Their Power Of Darkness Flows

In The Winds.." Beastboy laughed with malicious humor.

"The Death Is The Queen Of These Dominions..." Terra giggled with evil.

"The Wind Is The King Singing Wintry Songs..." Beastboy chanted, laughing still.

"The Cold And The Winter Are Eternal Here...Here's No Warmth -

The Sun Is Dead Here...Iced Landscapes... Boreal Wind...The Endless Darkness... Noone's Alive...  
Cold... Cold... Frost And Plague...Cold And Death...

Wind And Fright...Horror And Night..

. Darkness And Moon...

The Realm Of The Death Is Buried Under Ice..." Terra and Beastboy song so softly it was eerie...

It froze Raven to the core and she was rooted to the spot as tears slowed no stop down her eyes and the last thing she ever heard was that song, and their answer to a question, and the last people she saw were the ones who murdered her and her friends and ended the Titans. Before she had left the world she had only one question.

"Why Terra...why Beastboy?"

And their answer was simply," Because I had fallen in love."

The last words she heard from Beastboy was," I have hated you Raven more then any of the Titans, you were cruel, you pushed me away, you never laughed at my jokes, up abuse me physically by hitting me or slapping me, you abused me emotionally, did you know I love revenge Rae Rae..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~I have fallen in love

I have fallen in love

I have fallen in love ~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Beastboy..."

"My name is Terra..."

"I have done horrible and unforgivable things..."

"I have done horrible and unforgivable things..."

"Blessed by the power to shape shift into animals, but cursed with it also"

"Blessed with the power to shift the earth to my will but cursed with it also"

"We have both betrayed our true friends.."

"We have both betrayed our true friends.."

"Born to kill since the day we were born..."

"Born to kill since the day we were born..."

"Born to serve Slade..."

"Born to serve Slade..."

"Born to be evil..."

"Born to be evil..."

"Her name is Terrra and I love her..."

"His name is Beastboy and I love him..."

"A love not meant to last unless we made the ultimate sacrifice..."

"A love not meant to last unless we made the ultimate sacrifice..."

"My name is Beastboy, I have sacrificed everything for Terra.."

"My name is Terra, I have made Beastboy sacrifice everything for me.."

"My name is Beastboy, I with Terra attacked and killed my friends..."

"My name is Terra, I with Beastboy attacked and killed my fiends..."

"Our names are Beastboy and Terra, apprentices to Slade and we regret nothing."


End file.
